Happy Birthday
by ramenfreak-O.o
Summary: He was left alone with his daughter. He was still in love, but love had left him. Drinking and stuck in the past he learns his daughters thoughts.


Carta de una Hija A Mama

This idea came from a Spanish story I heard and it really touched my heart. I thought it was sad... but cute.

This is dedicated to the Ramirez family. This weekend they lost a daughter, a mother, a sister, and a wife.

* * *

><p>*Naruto POV*<p>

Today is the day before your birthday. I was remembering our past, and since I could not sleep I stood up from bed.

Bothered and tired. Perhaps it was because I could not get rid of the image of your face from my heart, it has remained burned on there. Or it could be because it was such a special day; that I remember you so much. The day you were born and years later so was our daughter.

I spent the night alone, sad and with only your memory to hug.

Midnight came around. I got some Sake and a shot glass, and I only made a toast for you, our daughter and our past. The minutes turned to hours and soon the night was over. I was remembering the 5 years that we were together. We would turn on the many candles and raised our glasses. Always with a kiss and a hug I wished you a Happy Birthday.

Finally the sun was creeping up. The first rays of sun of the new day. I went to wake up my daughter and wish her a happy birth and so we could give our thanks to God together for allowing her to enter a new year alive as we remain together.

At the same time give her the card that you supposedly send to her year after year.

She was in a deep sleep. Trying to make as little noise as possible as to not wake her, before leaving her room I saw a book with a strange cover saying: The Diary of My Life.

I wondered if I should take it, scared she would awaken and unsure if I should read it, for I should not meddle in her business.

Finally, I dared and took it to read in the living room. I got another shot glass filled and I light up the candles to be able to make out the words. I went to the last page and there a letter was written and it said:

_Mom,_

_Last night before nine I went straight to bed, without giving my dad the usual hug. I began to think and felt like writing in my diary about the hard and painful feeling of not seeing you in our home, nor feeling your blessing or your goodnight kisses._

_It has been eleven years, if I remember correctly. Like a dream to my mind it comes, when for the last time I felt the kiss on my forehead and you gave me your blessing. What does that matter now? I return to the first day that I went to Kinder. My father preparing my clothes and notebooks for me to take to school, and so what if I tell you of when I graduated from elementary school and only my father was there to congratulate me._

_Where are you mother? Birthdays keep passing. Christmas's keep passing. Mother's day and I don't see you. However, all of this is not the worst. Where were you on the first day when I passed from child to woman, and I needed you so much. No one prepared me. There was no mother, friend, sister, no one was there. There was no asking dad, for embarrassment, on how to get rid of the pain._

_Also mother, three years ago a boy whom I like asked me to be his girlfriend with a bouquet of red roses and with a kiss to my hand he swore that in his heart I live and with all his soul he loves me. I said yes immediately without considering dad. I was hoping my fifteenth birthday would pass and he asked if he could speak to dad after wards to ask for my hand in marriage. _

_Mom, if you were here, you would talk to dad. Together you would give my hand in marriage. I am now 18 and we cannot tell dad that we want to get married. Mom, dad already told me that it is his entire fault that you left us. My boyfriend in his own way wanted to make me happy, by bringing new about you: You live with a rich man, a man much older than you. He has you in a palace, contrary to what my father could give you._

_I have nothing to claim to you for leaving me behind. I am just starting to live my life while you and dad are starting to go downhill. To my father all my love and respect, and if I could I would give him anything to repay a little of what he gave me: His love, his sleep, and everything that at your departure you denied me. I will clear something up; with him nothing was ever missing, when you're talking about emotional and material things. However, the only thing that he could not give me was what I needed form you._

_Only your hugs and kisses are the thing that that rich man was stealing from me._

_I hope God blesses him and forgives him for all the harm he has caused me, and you my sweet mother I hope God takes care of you and you return, so that daddy will not be alone and I will be able to marry. I love you mother and never, never shall I forget you._

When I was done reading what the letter said I took shot after shot until I was drunk.

"How much, how much you are needed in this house!" I exclaimed angry "but I still love you. No matter how long, I will wait for you. It does not matter that your best years you spent next to another man.

"On my part there is no hate nor anything to claim. If you return I will be here. Taking care of what you left me: Our precious daughter. She is my life, my world, and my death. And if you never return I hope God guides your steps. I thank you for the time you loved me and cared for me.

My love, happy birthday. Sakura."

* * *

><p>In case it wasn't clear: Their daughter was born on her birthday. There are no names...but I think it gives the story more meaning. That's just me.<p> 


End file.
